


Miss you when you're gone

by sedna_mode



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hunk lives in the city and owns a bakery, Keith and Shiro live on an orchard, Keith takes care of the trees and Shiro keeps bees, Long-Distance Relationship, Massage, Multi, Polyamory, Sweet Tooth AU, They met when Hunk was looking for high quality local ingredients and the rest is history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sedna_mode/pseuds/sedna_mode
Summary: When an uptick in business at the bakery keeps Hunk away from his boyfriends for several weeks on end, Keith and Shiro decide to make the trip into the city to surprise Hunk and give him a well-earned evening of being spoiled rotten





	Miss you when you're gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Taste of Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484012) by [BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster). 



> The Sweet Tooth AU was born back in October 2017, and it's a cute little world Boss and I like to play in every now and again. You don't _have_ to have read Boss' fics in order to understand this one, but I would highly recommend doing so just cause they're A+++ stories and they add a bit more lore to this universe :'))
> 
> [1st story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484012)   
>  [2nd story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008000/chapters/29932845)   
>  [Bonus OTP meme thingy](http://bosstoaster.tumblr.com/post/171573791257/shunk-of-course-or-shunkeith-if-you-want-to-go)
> 
> My first contribution to the AU has been in the works literally since March 2018 (basically a year ago now oof) when Boss sent me the prompt as part of a follower milestone event thing I was doing on Tumblr. It since grew way beyond the scope of the follower special, and I'm so proud of finally getting it out there (and a little guilty it took so long).
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Keith stomped his feet as he pulled the door closed behind him, trying to return feeling to his toes.

“Yeesh, I thought those people would never leave,” he called out to the house at large. “It’s getting pretty nippy out there, I think we can probably declare apple picking season finished after this weekend. Wouldn’t be surprised if we start seeing frost soon.”

He moved around the mud room, pulling off his beanie and shoes and coat and putting them away. Idly he made a mental note to pull out the Rubbermaid of winter boots from the basement; they’d be needing them soon enough.

The quiet pervading the house gave Keith pause, and he frowned as he stepped through into the kitchen.

“Shiro?”

The candle-making equipment was still scattered all over the kitchen table where Shiro had been working, but there was no sign of the man himself. Only the lingering scent of melted beeswax and the batch of drying candles told him Shiro had been there.

Keith wandered further into the house.

“Shiro? Where are you?”

“Sorry, in here!”

The response came from their bedroom. Keith redirected his footsteps in that direction and pushed the door open.

Shiro was seated cross-legged in the bed with his phone. When Keith entered he gave a small sheepish wave.

“I didn’t hear you come in.”

“It’s fine, I was just wondering where you went.” Keith let his eyes roam over Shiro, taking in the creases on his cheek that said he’d hastily sat up when Keith came in, the bundle of soft yellow fabric in his lap, the almost guilty, ‘lost puppy’ look in his face. “What were you doing in bed in the middle of the day? Do you feel sick, or…?”

He pressed his wrist to Shiro’s forehead. He didn’t feel warm, but that didn’t rule out the possibility he was coming down with something.

Shiro smiled reassuringly up at Keith as he caught his wrist with his prosthetic and pulled it away from his forehead, pressing his lips to the palm in a quick kiss before dropping it.

“No, it’s not that, I’m fine. I just… had some time after finishing the candles so I tried watching TV but there was nothing interesting on, so I came here to pick up my tablet but then I got sidetracked.”

Shiro’s hands twisted in the yellow fabric in his lap as he spoke, drawing Keith’s gaze. He had recognized the hoodie immediately of course, having picked it up and snuggled in it himself numerous times over the past few weeks.

He reached out and ran his fingers along a sleeve that was spilling out of Shiro’s lap, eyes softening in understanding.

“Sidetracked by this? You miss him too, huh.”

There was such naked longing in Shiro’s gaze when he looked up that Keith’s heart clenched. Shiro squeezed the hoodie tighter, bringing it up to his face.

“It hardly even smells like him anymore, it’s been so long. I’m happy he’s busy, it means he’s getting good business at the bakery, but I miss our weekends together.”

“Mm.” Keith carded his fingers through Shiro’s fringe, brushing it back. He dropped a kiss to Shiro’s newly exposed forehead; Shiro leaned up slightly into the touch, sighing. Keith murmured against the warm skin under his lips, “We should go visit him.”

“What?” Shiro pulled his face away so he could meet Keith’s steady gaze. “But he has so much work, I don’t want to bother him.”

“We can be unobtrusive, and we don’t have to stay long.” He shrugged. “But you miss him, I miss him, I’m certain he feels the same too, we have time, and we have a car. Don’t really see any reason keeping us from giving our boyfriend a quick visit.”

Shiro considered it, a slow grin spreading and lighting up his face as he warmed up to the idea.

“Yeah, yeah you’re right. Let’s do it!”

He surged off the bed and crushed his lips against Keith’s in giddy excitement. Had he been any less dignified he might have picked Keith up and twirled him around the room. Keith huffed in amusement against Shiro’s mouth and wrapped his arms around broad shoulders, squeezing.

Yeah, it was definitely way past time for them to see their third.

~~

It was quiet on Monday afternoon when they made their way into town with their small overnight bags; still early enough to avoid traffic. They parked in the cramped lot next to Bread and Butter and grabbed the gift bag they had packed for Hunk full of fresh apples and berries and honey and candles and flowers from the orchard.

Shiro and Keith couldn’t help but share a giddy smile as they hurried up the front walk hand in hand. Keith paused to quickly inspect the two young apple trees on either side of the walkway, pleased to note they had taken well after being transplanted early last spring.

The bell above the door chimed jauntily as they entered, announcing their presence. The front of the shop was uncharacteristically empty, and Shiro and Keith glanced at each other.

“Be with you in a moment!” Lance’s voice reached them from the kitchen in the back.

Shiro smiled. “No worries, we’re in no particular rush,” he called back.

Lance’s excited yell was accompanied by the sound of a utensil clattering into a bowl and a couple seconds later he came bursting into the front of the shop, grinning from ear to ear.

“Wow, look what the cat dragged in! What are you doing here?!”

Not giving them a chance to answer he hurried around the counter so he could pull Shiro into a quick hug. If he made a note of the slightly too large yellow hoodie Shiro was wearing under his jacket he didn’t comment on it. Keith’s split-second hesitation when Lance turned to him was enough of a signal for Lance to switch to a handshake at the last moment, which Keith accepted warmly with a slightly relieved smile.

“Hey Lance, nice to see you too. We had some free time after the weekend so we figured why not drop in for a little visit.”

Lance stepped back and surveyed the two, hands on hips and grin still splitting his face. “Nice. Hunk’s gonna be ecstatic.”

“Speaking of Hunk,” Shiro said, glancing around the shop unsubtly, “is he around?”

Lance’s smile fell a little and he rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish.

“Ah, no, sorry. He’s out catering for some conference. Won’t be back until this evening. Sorry guys.”

Keith deflated, disappointment weighing heavy in the pit of his stomach, though he tried valiantly not to show it. Next to him Shiro was having a similar reaction.

Shiro plastered a kind smile on his face. “Don’t fret over it Lance, we know he’s busy these days.”

“Yeah,” added Keith, “we’ll just find a park to wander around in or something for a couple hours until he gets back.”

Judging by the look on Lance’s face they hadn’t exactly succeeded in coming off as nonchalant as they were going for.

“I know he’s missed you guys a lot. He doesn’t say anything, but he’s been moping for the last like ten days.”

Keith nodded, eyes glued to the floor. Shiro reached out and threaded their fingers together, giving a gentle squeeze.

“Thanks, Lance. I guess we’ll be off then. We’ll come back in a few hours.”

Before they could turn and leave Lance intercepted them.

“Actually, since you’re here…” he glanced back toward the kitchen. “Feel free to say no, of course, no pressure. But if you want to kill some time I could use help finishing this order of cupcakes for a little girl’s birthday party. The mom needs them delivered by four o’clock and I’m a little behind.”

Keith and Shiro glanced at each other, then shrugged simultaneously.

“Sure, why not,” said Keith.

“What do you need help with?” asked Shiro.

~~

Ten minutes later found the three hunched over a counter in the kitchen, aprons and hair nets on—Keith had grimaced when Lance handed him an elastic and told him to “tie that mullet out of my sight”.

Shiro was in charge of spreading a base layer of buttercream on each cupcake before handing them over to Lance and Keith, who wielded piping bags of brightly coloured frosting for the detailing. Already a small army of cupcakes sporting various dragon-themed designs was growing on the counter behind them.

“You don’t have to worry about making them super detailed, Keith,” said Lance as he switched colours to add orange eyes to his blue dragon. “As long as it looks sort of like a dragon the kids won’t care. I’m sure they won’t notice next to my cupcakes anyway.”

Keith’s head snapped up from where he had been focused on adding red highlights to his black dragon. He narrowed his eyes at Lance.

“I could say the same to you. What is that supposed to be, a blobfish?”

“Hey! Don’t talk like that about Blue, she’s just chubby. What about you, anyway, with those nightmare teeth. You trying to scar the kids for life or something?”

Keith looked down at the cupcake he was working on. His dragon did have a lot of teeth.

“It’s cool and badass,” he protested. “Kids love badass dragons. Shiro, what do you think?”

“Very badass, babe.”

“That doesn’t count! He’s your boyfriend, he _has_ to agree with you.”

“Whatever,” Keith muttered as he turned back to his work. “I could make cooler dragons than you in my sleep anyway, and in half the time.”

Lance’s eyes widened, back stiffening. “Oh you’re _so_ on.”

Shiro smiled at the familiar banter between the two friends and ducked his head to hide the soft look on his face. Lance and Keith’s introduction to each other had been more than a little rocky; both seemed to have a knack for getting on each other’s nerves from the get-go. But over time they had come to an understanding, and Keith had gone from merely tolerating Lance as his boyfriend’s best friend to offering to plant a couple of his apple trees in the bakery’s front yard. Ostensibly the gesture had been more for Hunk’s sake, but Lance had been equally touched by the move, and that had been the one time Keith accepted a hug from Lance.

They finished decorating the cupcakes in record time, Keith and Lance continually riling each other up while Shiro did his best to keep supplying them with iced cupcakes and keep them from throwing frosting at each other.

Lance surveyed the expanse of multi-coloured dragons laid out on the back counter while he munched on a cupcake that had fallen on the floor.

“Well, that was fun.” He grinned, turning to where Keith and Shiro were leaning side by side against the island, sharing their own cupcake. “I still win though.”

“How do you figure that,” Keith bristled. “I made more than you did.” Next to him, Shiro ran a warm palm up his back and Keith melted against his boyfriend, fight draining out of him.

“Perhaps,” Lance sniffed, “but you also destroyed two of them, one by dropping it and the other by crushing it cause you were too enthusiastic. Whereas I only dropped one.”

“You’re just saying that cause you don’t want to admit I did better. Sore loser.”

Lance refused to answer, instead pulling out a handful of cardboard transport boxes and setting them next to the cupcakes.

“Shiro, would you help me pack these up please? I’d ask butterfingers over there but I wouldn’t want him to destroy any more of these beauties than he already has.”

“Hey! You dropped one too!”

Lance didn’t deign to grace that comment with a reply, and soon he and Shiro had all the cupcakes neatly tucked away and ready for transport.

“Thank you so much for your help you guys,” Lance said a few minutes later as he locked the bakery and headed to the car with the boxes of cupcakes to make the delivery. “I’ll even be early now, thanks to you. Hopefully that’ll score me some points with the little girl’s mom!”

Keith rolled his eyes and Shiro snorted. “Sure. Go get ‘em tiger.”

“Anyway, you guys just head on straight to Hunk’s place and make yourselves at home. I’ll make sure he goes straight there after the conference. If I have to lock him out of the bakery so he doesn’t stick around for cleanup and prep, I will.”

Shiro clapped him warmly on the shoulder. “Thanks a lot, Lance, really. It means a lot to us.”

Keith nodded his agreement, hoping his gratitude showed on his face.

Lance waved them off, ears slightly pink. “Aw don’t mention it, you guys deserve some time together. Especially Hunk, he needs it. And besides it’s the least I can do after all the help you gave me with the cupcakes.”

“See you, Lance.”

“See ya!”

~~

It was a few hours still before Hunk returned to his apartment, and when he did he took one glance at the two people lounging on his couch watching TV and promptly yelped an apology and turned right back around and closed the door.

Shiro and Keith gaped at the space where their boyfriend had just been, then looked at each other, sharing identical looks of dumfounded confusion. Then as one, they leapt up and wrenched the door back open, calling out into the hallway outside.

“Hunk! Where the hell are you going?”

Hunk, already halfway back to the staircase, jumped with a startled squawk and spun around, hand flying to his heart.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to intrude I must have the wrong floor.”

“Oh sundrop,” Shiro sighed, taking a few steps in Hunk’s direction.

The familiar pet name finally got his attention, and for the first time Hunk looked, really looked, at who was before him.

“Oh my God. You guys…”

He sagged, all the tension leeching out of him in an instant, and he leaned heavily into the wall for support.

“Is this for real?”

Shiro and Keith were at his side in a flash, wrapping him up in a desperate embrace.

“Yeah Hunk,” Keith mumbled into the side of his neck. “It’s for real.”

“I can’t believe it, you’re actually here. I’ve missed you so much I can’t even begin to—I think I’m gonna cry. Oh, too late I’m already crying.”

“We’ve missed you too,” said Shiro, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Hunk’s back. “So, so much.”

They spilled back into Hunk’s apartment in a tangle of interlaced limbs and collapsed onto the couch, Keith immediately claiming Hunk’s lap and Shiro snuggling into his side. They sat silent for a few moments, content to reacquaint themselves with each other’s presence, hands tangling in clothing. Shiro and Keith busied themselves with peppering small kisses on every inch of Hunk’s skin they could reach, and Hunk did his best to return them despite his palpable exhaustion.

Hunk sighed heavily and let his head fall back onto the couch cushion; Keith pounced on the opportunity to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

“Was Lance in on this? He must’ve been right? That explains why he locked me out and insisted on doing cleanup and prep alone. And the looks he kept giving me. Ugh, and I got annoyed at him too, I thought he was maybe trying to sneak someone into the bakery after hours again. I definitely owe him an apology.”

Shiro chuckled from where he was busy nuzzling into Hunk’s shoulder, the sound lighter than Keith had heard from him in what felt like ages.

“Yeah, Lance was in on it.”

“We stopped by the bakery first,” added Keith.

“And I wasn’t even there!” cried Hunk, dismayed. “You’ve been waiting for hours.”

“Don’t worry about it,” murmured Shiro, “we’re all here now.”

Keith nodded. “That’s all that matters.”

“You guys…”

Hunk looked like he was about to tear up again. He gathered Shiro and Keith up in his arms and squeezed them against him, kissing each of them in turn.

They lapsed back into silence, content to simply hold and be held for a while, until they were interrupted by Hunk’s stomach growling. Keith sat up in Hunk’s lap and smiled at him, ignoring the sheepish look on Hunk’s face.

“Ah! Yes, I can do something about that.”

Hunk looked confused, and Shiro took pity on him.

“We stopped by the grocery store down the street earlier and got everything to make that stew you like.”

Keith nodded enthusiastically, still grinning.

“Everything’s prepped, I just need to throw it all together and cook it. Should be ready within half an hour or so.”

“And I helped with the prep!” added Shiro proudly. “But since I’m not allowed in the kitchen when he cooks, I was thinking you and I could go grab a bath. How’s that sound?”

Hunk groaned and melted into the couch.

“That sounds absolutely heavenly. I love you.”

“I love you too,” they echoed back with matching soft smiles.

~~

While Keith retreated into the kitchen to get his stew ready, Shiro coaxed Hunk up and into the bathroom for the promised bath. Under the bright light above the sink, Hunk’s exhaustion was even more obvious. The familiar lively spark was absent from his eyes, and the circles beneath them were darker than Shiro had ever seen them. His entire body sagged into Shiro’s touch as he methodically undressed him.

“You’re so tense,” Shiro remarked softly as he got Hunk’s shirt off, rubbing circles into his shoulders. “We’ll have to get Keith to give you a massage after dinner, he’s much better at getting these knots out than I am.”

Hunk only moaned in reply, which Shiro took to be agreement.

Once the bath was full and steaming, Shiro guided Hunk in then pulled up his sweatpants above his knees and installed himself on the edge of the tub behind Hunk. With a deep pleased sigh Hunk settled back into the circle of Shiro’s thighs and let him start lathering shampoo into his hair.

“This is so nice. You’re spoiling me, both of you.”

Shiro smiled softly and swooped down to drop a kiss to Hunk’s temple.

“You absolutely deserve it.”

Shiro spent longer than strictly necessary rubbing the soap into Hunk’s head and back and arms, but he wasn’t complaining, and Shiro enjoyed the feeling of his boyfriend relaxing bit by bit under his touch.

“I’m sorry,” Hunk said abruptly.

“Hm?” Shiro hummed.

“I never meant to let it go so long without seeing you guys. I just kept getting these jobs, catering here, birthday parties there, weddings, on top of running the bakery itself. One thing led to another and suddenly it’s been almost a month since I’ve seen the two most important people in my life. I can’t even remember the last time I _called_ you guys.”

“It’s okay, sundrop, we understand. Honestly, we’re so proud of you and how well you’re doing with the bakery. We all knew when we started this long distance thing that it wouldn’t be all easy. But Keith and I—he’s not here but I think I can confidently say—we’re both 100% committed to this, to us.”

Hunk sighed. “I know, and I am too. I love you, both of you, more than anything. I just don’t like feeling like I’m neglecting you. And neglecting myself too; I didn’t realize how close I was to the end of my rope. Heck, I didn’t even recognize my own boyfriends when I walked in earlier!”

“To be fair, we did come by unannounced, so you had no reason to be expecting us.”

“Still! To be honest I’ve… I’ve been thinking recently…”

Hunk trailed off and Shiro paused in rinsing the suds from Hunk’s head to pay attention.

“I’ve been thinking the business has grown beyond what Lance and I can handle on our own. I’d have to discuss it with him, but I’ve been running the numbers in whatever spare time I have and I think I could comfortably hire one more person, or even two more people. And that’d free up more of my time again.”

“Hunk, that’s amazing news! We’ll have to celebrate!”

“What are we celebrating?” Keith asked as he strode in. “Dinner’s ready whenever you are by the way.”

Shiro nodded and got back to the task of making sure all the shampoo was rinsed out of Hunk’s hair.

Hunk smiled. “Thank you. I was telling Shiro I’m thinking about hiring one or two more people for the bakery.”

“Oh that’s awesome, I’m so proud of you!”

A slight tinge of pink rose to Hunk’s cheeks under the praise.

“I’m a bit nervous though… Bread and Butter, it’s my baby you know? It’s always been mine and Lance’s _thing_. It wouldn’t be the same adding a stranger to the mix.”

“True,” said Shiro as he got up and offered a hand to Hunk while Keith got him a towel. “But you just said yourself continuing as you have been is unsustainable. Sooner or later you’re likely to burn out, or Lance will, or both of you.”

“Plus,” added Keith, stepping in with a second towel to scrub Hunk’s hair dry, “things changing and being different doesn’t mean they’ll be bad. I’m certain you and Lance will find the perfect person to help you out.”

“You’re right, of course you are. Also…” Hunk suddenly turned red and looked away, clearing his throat.

Shiro and Keith exchanged a glance, surprised by their boyfriend’s abrupt change in demeanor.

“Also…?”

“Also… I was thinking.” Hunk was doing a good job of looking everywhere but at Shiro and Keith. “I was thinking… I mean it’s just an idea, it may not go anywhere, but if we hire one or two new people, that means I’ll have more free time, right? So I had a thought that, maybe, I could try expanding the business a little? Like say, setting up a little stall to sell a few things at that market you two sell at on Wednesdays and Saturdays? Maybe?”

The implication of what Hunk was proposing hit Shiro and Keith at the same time and they let out twin delighted shouts.

“Hunk, that’s a terrific idea!” Shiro grinned. “I’m confident you could do it no problem. Your baking would sell like hot cakes at the market, pun absolutely intended.”

“That’s a great idea!” Keith added. “This means we could see you more than just on Sundays?!”

Hunk beamed and easily accepted the kisses they rained upon him.

“It would be in a few months, as I said I’d have to get the new hires settled and figure out the logistics and all that, but yeah.”

“This is so cool, this definitely calls for a celebration.”

~~

Hunk declared the stew the best he’d ever tasted, which sent Keith into a good three minutes of furious blushing. After a simple dessert of apple slices and berries from Keith’s orchard drizzled in honey from Shiro’s bees, the three retreated to the bedroom.

“Oh, Keith,” Shiro called, tangled in his half-on sleep shirt, “Hunk has some pretty bad knots in his shoulders. Think you could work some of your magic?”

“Absolutely,” Keith smiled, patting the space in front of him on the bed for Hunk to sit. “C’mere, sweetcheeks.”

Once Hunk was situated Keith rose onto his knees for a better angle and got to work. The first press of his long nimble fingers into Hunk’s trapezius drew a long, low moan out of the bigger man. Under different circumstances a sound like that would’ve sent heat pooling low in Keith’s gut, but as it was he simply smiled softly to himself, satisfied that he was doing something good for his lover.

Shiro joined them on the bed, keeping out of Keith’s way. He unabashedly laid himself down with his head in Hunk’s lap, throwing his arms around the other man’s middle and nuzzling into his belly with a contented sigh.

“You smell much better than that hoodie,” he mumbled happily into Hunk’s warm skin.

Hunk’s heart clenched at the small reminder of how long they’d been apart, and he dropped his hand into Shiro’s hair to lightly scratch at his scalp. Shiro practically purred and melted against him.

Keith continued methodically working all the knots out of Hunk’s shoulders and upper back, punctuated by an occasional groan when he got to a particularly big one. Shiro dozed with Hunk’s hand gently running through his hair.

“Alright,” Keith whispered into the stillness a little while later, “I’ve done all I can like this. You’ll have to lie down for me to get your lower back.”

Shiro roused slightly at the sound of Keith’s voice and gave a petulant grunt.

“But that means I’ll have to move.”

Keith laughed. “Yes, you big baby, if you want me to finish working on Hunk you need to get out of his lap and let him lie down.”

Shiro simply squeezed his arms tighter around Hunk’s middle. “But m’comfy.”

Hunk laughed, tugging lightly on Shiro’s hair.

“Tell you what, sugar, the conference I’m catering ends tomorrow right after lunch. So I’ll take the afternoon off, close the bakery and spend as long as you want playing with your hair.”

That seemed to get Shiro’s attention. He perked up, finally releasing his octopus hold.

“You’re serious? The entire afternoon?”

Hunk grinned and leaned in to capture Shiro’s lips in a kiss.

“Yup. I deserve the break, and Lance does too.”

Keith draped himself over Hunk’s shoulder to glare at Shiro without heat.

“You better not be thinking about hogging Hunk all to yourself; I have a few things I want to do with him too if we have a whole afternoon.”

Shiro put on his most innocent expression.

“Of course baby, we’ll share.”

“Good.”

Keith maneuvered Hunk down so he was lying on his stomach and got to work massaging his lower back and down his legs to his feet. Shiro arranged himself at Hunk’s side and the two of them traded lazy kisses, soft lips sliding together easily.

In no time Hunk’s happy groans and moans turned into snores, and Keith finally crawled back up the bed to settle down on Hunk’s other side.

Shiro propped himself up and leaned across Hunk’s back to kiss Keith slow and sweet.

“Thank you,” he whispered against Keith’s lips. “This was the best idea. I needed it.”

“We all did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Bella and Marie for beta-reading! <3


End file.
